Perfect Day
by Ohorat
Summary: Jongin sebenarnya malas untuk datang ke acara reuni teman-teman SMA-nya. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Sehun, ia jadi berasumsi bahwa hari ini tidak membosankan seperti yang telah ia bayangkan. -KAIHUN- Yaoi, BL, Oneshoot.


**Perfect Day**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Moonkyu, etc.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typos(s)**

**Oneshoot**

.

.

_Recommended song : Esna – Bite My Lower Lip_

.

.

_Seoul, 20 Maret 2017_

Angin musim semi berhembus siang itu. Menerpa kulit kecoklatan yang selalu dibanggakannya. Langkahnya terbilang santai saat memasuki sebuah kediaman salah satu teman SMA-nya dulu. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menerima undangan reuni SMA angkatan 2005-2008 silam. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin repot-repot bangun pagi dan pergi ke rumah teman masa SMA-nya itu. Namun sepertinya ia juga mulai merindukan teman-temannya. Bukankah itu manusiawi?

Kim Jongin, namja yang baru saja disambut kedatangannya itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa panjang disana. Baru ada beberapa orang yang datang. Ia pikir ia yang paling terlambat. Ternyata ia mulai menghargai waktu sekarang.

Matanya mengedar melihat ruangan disana. Tuan rumah sekaligus sahabatnya itu memang anak yang beruntung. Terlahir dari keluaga terhormat dan memiliki rumah yang megah. Bagusnya anak itu tidak se-menyebalkan anak orang kaya yang lainnya. Ia ramah, supel, juga baik. Ngomong-ngomong, namanya Kim Moonkyu.

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan seiring berjalannya waktu. Ada yang membungkuk minta maaf berkali dan ada juga yang memilih langsung duduk tanpa berbasa-basi. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Teman-teman SMA yang sudah lama tak ia temui ternyata sudah sangat berbeda sekarang. Tubuh mereka lebih berisi. Apalagi namja yang bernama Chanyeol. Jongin tak menyangka bahwa temannya yang tinggi menjulang itu ternyata sudah menikah dengan pacar masa SMP-nya, Baekhyun. Benar-benar cinta sejati.

Ternyata tak hanya Chanyeol yang sudah melepas masa lajangnya. Beberapa temannya yang lain pun sudah menikah. Mungkin hanya Moonkyu, Jongdae, Yixing dan Jongin yang belum menyusul. Tapi dengar-dengar, Yixing sudah memiliki kekasih. Jongin jadi iri mendengarnya. Diusianya yang terbilang matang ini seharusnya ia sudah meminang seseorang. Namun, mencari jodoh itu tak segampang mencari uang ternyata. Begitulah pikirnya.

Suara tawa yang sudah memenuhi ruangan itu seketika terhenti saat pintu rumah kembali terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang terlihat gugup disana. Ia berkali-berkali membenarkan tatanan rambut kecoklatannya seolah telah dilanda angin topan diluar sana. Namja itu membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Bukan hanya kau saja yang terlambat." Kata Moonkyu sembari membawa namja itu masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal.

"Maaf, aku jadi tidak enak." Ucapnya gugup.

Jongin terus menatapnya heran. Sepertinya ia belum pernah melihat orang ini saat disekolahnya dulu. Jongin tau betul siapa saja teman satu kelasnya. Ia yakin, ingatannya masih baik. Tapi setelah melihat orang yang tengah duduk disebrang sana membuat otak berpikir dua kali. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Jongin, Moonkyu pun merangkul pundaknya, "Kau pasti tidak mengenal Sehun."

Suara Moonkyu yang memang dapat didengar semua orang didalam ruangan itu pun membuat mereka menoleh. Terutama Sehun yang merasa namanya disebut. Namja bersurai cokelat itu menatap bingung Moonkyu dan Jongin.

"Dia tidak sekelas dengan kita. Tapi karena dia sahabatku juga, aku harus mengundangnya." Jelas Moonkyu diakhiri senyuman.

Raut wajah Jongin tak sebingung tadi. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah senyum yang ia tujukan untuk Sehun. Dan ia bersorak dalam hati saat namja berkulit pucat itu membalas senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di halaman belakang. Menikmati makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh tuan rumah. Makanan disana bermacam-macam membuat Sehun bingung sendiri. Banyak sekali makanan yang ia suka, tapi haruskah ia memakan semuanya? Oh, ia tak mau dipandang rakus oleh teman-temannya.

Jongin menghampirinya, mengambil beberapa cemilan sebelum meletakkannya di piring yang Sehun pegang membuat Sehun kebingungan (lagi).

"Itu makanan yang menurutku paling enak diantara semuanya." Kata Jongin seolah menjawab pertanyaan dibenak Sehun. Namja bersurai hitam pekat itu tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengisi piringnya sendiri dengan cemilan yang sama.

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Sehun lalu mencari tempat untuk menikmati cemilannya. Ia memilih duduk didekat kolam ikan buatan disana. Suara gemuruh air sepertinya sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Baru satu cemilan masuk kedalam mulutnya, Jongin kembali muncul dihadapannya. Bahkan sekarang namja itu malah duduk disamping Sehun. Bokong tipis Sehun pun bergeser memberi jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku belum tahu namamu." Ujar Jongin membuat acara mengunyahnya berhenti.

"Aku Jongin." Tambahnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan menunggu Sehun menyambutnya.

"Sehun _imnida_." Mereka pun bersalaman untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali melanjutkan mencicipi cemilan masing-masing.

Cuaca yang begitu cerah, dan juga suasana yang mendukung, Jongin kini terlihat lebih akrab dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena menceritakan kisah masing-masing saat SMA dulu. Dan sekarang Jongin tahu apa pekerjaan Sehun hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat berbeda sampai ia tak mengingatnya ketika SMA. Dulu, Sehun itu sangat kurus. Rambutnya pun tak seperti sekarang. Warnanya hitam sama seperti dirinya. Namun, karena jaman semakin canggih, namja itu memilih mengganti gaya serta warna rambutnya.

Sehun bilang, ia bekerja disebuah perusahaan dekat apartemennya. Perusahaan yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup membuatnya lebih seperti seorang model sekarang.

Jongin juga menceritakan pekerjaannya. Sehun memuja habis-habisan setelah tahu bahwa Jongin adalah seorang arsitektur. Jujur saja, itu adalah salahsatu pekerjaan impian Sehun dari dulu. Namun, sepertinya ia lebih cocok jadi seorang karyawan kantoran. Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Sehun setelah meletakkan piring miliknya dan Jongin diatas meja. Cemilan mereka sudah habis, ngomong-ngomong.

"Ya, memangnya harus bersama siapa?"

Sehun berdehem, "Tak mengajak istrimu? Seperti Chanyeol."

Jongin melihat arah mata Sehun yang tengah menatap namja bertubuh jangkung itu di dekat kolam renang. Ia tertawa sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku belum menikah."

Sehun terlihat terkejut, "Benarkah? Seorang yang sukses sepertimu belum menikah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu sekarang, bahwa Sehun adalah namja yang cerewet.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak bersama pacarmu?" kini Jongin yang menatap Sehun diliputi rasa penasaran dibenaknya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Sama sepertimu."

Ada perasaan lega dihati Jongin. "Benarkah?"

Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Lembayung senja terlihat indah diatas sana. Seolah menjadi background untuk kedua namja yang tengah berjalan beriringan setelah kepulangannya dari acara reuni tadi. Jongin dan Sehun masih terlihat berbincang ditengah langkah kakinya. Jongin pikir, tidak ada salahnya menemani namja manis ini sampai halte.

"Apartemenku tak jauh dari sini." Kata Sehun saat keduanya sampai di halte.

"Kapan-kapan boleh aku mampir?" tanya Jongin hati-hati, ia tak ingin dicap aneh setelah menanyakan ini.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus menghubungiku dulu jika ingin mampir."

Jongin serasa diberi lampu hijau. Ide cemerlang muncul diotaknya yang memang cerdas itu.

"Kalau begitu, berapa nomormu?"

Kedua namja yang sedari tadi terlihat malu-malu tapi mau itu bertukar nomor ponsel sebelum akhirnya Sehun menaiki bus dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri disana. Senyumnya belum luntur sejak tadi. Matanya masih menatap nama Sehun di kontak ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit senja diatas sana. Bibirnya masih tersenyum. Ini benar-benar hari terindah didalam hidupnya. Bertemu seseorang yang menurutnya mengagumkan diacara reuni SMA yang sempat ia pikir akan menjadi hari yang membosankan.

Lamunannya terbuyar saat mendengar dering ponsel digenggamannya. Jongin membuka pesan masuk dan membacanya.

_From: Sehun_

_Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jongin._

Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Sesampainya dirumah nanti, Jongin akan melingkari tanggal 20 ini dengan spidol merahnya. Menandainya bahwa hari ini hari yang sangat special untuknya.

_To: Sehun_

_Do you know? Today is my perfect day._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BERES JUGAAHH! /lap ingus/?

Gimana? Jangan bilang negobosenin ya/?

Ini bukan songfict kok, sumpah/? Cuma pas lagi bikin ini sambil dengerin lagu **Esna – Bite My Lower Lip**. Lagunya enak banget. Pas author cari translate liriknya, ternyata pas sama cerita ini. Haha kebetulan sekali/?

Setelah baca ff ini, **review**nya boleh dong /blinks/?


End file.
